Mural in White
by MissaSolemnis
Summary: My cat. The barn cat. Neko-san was perched, or to be precise, draped oh-so-casually on Mori's shoulder. And quite frankly, it looked at home there. The little traitor.
1. Sharp contrasts

Mural in White

By: MissaSolemnis

A.N. This is the VERY FIRST ohshc fic starring bleep bleep bleep! OMG... I can't even believe I'm typing this! But well, I am not that fond of a prologue so I'm not going to write one. I'll just get on with it.

Disclaimer: I don't and never will own OHSHC. Blood, sweat and tears spent, I still can't.

XXX Sharp contrasts XXX

I often times find myself staring at trees.

Oaks to be precise. 

It's a habit I never quite outgrew. I don't know why, but when I study the rough bark, the sturdy trunk and tough stems, I feel like I want to... be it.

You may think I'm crazy, but crazy as I am now, I'm going to get crazier still.

Here's the thing. I want to be a painter. An artist. I paint and I do art. I grew up in a sheltered world where in my parents were only characters from narration and the real characters were the maid, butler and doctor. 

But even though I grew up practically in Lala-land, I think I had a pretty good concept on reality, bordering to cynical sometimes, if I may say so myself.

And so, here I am, dictated once again by my mythical yet tyrannical parents to go and continue schooling (I have been home-schooled for various reasons) in the made-real-Lala-land Ouran High School.

Why did I not object, you ask? 

Well, the answer is simply because I can't. I don't know why I can't nor do I know the reason that didn't compel me to object. 

Oh yes, I wanted to object, very much so that I threw a tantrum. I threw an ormolu clock. A platter sized ormolu clock to be exact. And then, Hayes the butler came, he shook his head and it was over.

I knew very well that the servants looked down on me for I was powerless in my own house. I was a spineless girl of a mistress and they kept comparing me to my mythical mother, who thought she was Charlie from Charlie's angel and kept communicating through speaker.

It was better that way, me not seeing them, them not seeing me. It was a give and take relationship.

Imagine, on my seventeenth birthday, they sent me sewing books, threads needles and the like. I wanted to spurt out, 'come on... Are you trying to raise a spinster or something?' but then again, I never got around to saying it. I am spineless remember?

And so, now, they thought I was strong enough so they decided to send me back to school. To the wretched Ouran High School.

It was one thing to be in possession of a slightly superior height and quite another thing to be in possession of a slightly inferior build. Yes, I admit, I grew thinner that average. Let me paint you a picture.

Imagine a coat hanger wearing your coat. There you go.

Some say that a nice face will compensate a poor body and vice versa... but so untrue.

Though I can't say that I'm hopelessly ugly, I also can't say that I'm breathtakingly beautiful either. My hair, as my mother dreaded before (or so she told me) turned out like my father's all black and straight. The limpness had nothing to do with genetics (to my father' relief). And it didn't help the fact that I was so pale bordering to transparent.

No, I don't have any freckles, for that matter, since the sun barely touched me for more than eight hours ever since I was born. Surely exaggerated but not too much.

My mom... my mom is another matter. She was beautiful. And my father... handsome as well.

So how come...

"Miss Kanna!" The butler/chauffeur/door-opener assisted me into the car.

I stared outside the window, not really nervous about this new prospect considering this was the first time in many years I have been driven to school. Hayes appeared to be more tense than me that I wanted to laugh.

There were many trees in Ouran, mostly cherry blossoms, though there were some oaks and willows in the background.

I had the slightest itch to draw or paint something, anything.

"Hayes... Did you remove my art supplies?" I asked, already knowing the inevitable answer.

"Yes miss. Strict orders from madam." He answered stoically.

I wonder if he actually liked tormenting me with his expressionless face that was more effective than if he frowned at me. They all did that to me. The maids, the doctor... heck, even the painted portraits of my parents did that to me.

Why can't I fight back? 

Because I'm a coward?

Because I'm weak?

Or simply because... I can't?

The car pulled up by schools gate, and I was quite surprised to see the aged principal from my elementary years still working in the school.

"Tatsuhiko-sama." She greeted.

"Shirokawa-sensei." I greeted softly, since that was the only decibel my voice could carry out.

"I'm glad you still remember me." She smiled warmly.

I tried to smile, but somehow, my lips were as weak as my will. 

The wind was unnaturally chilly since it was the start of September but I had forsaken my coat for I might arrive, a little overdressed. Even my hair is in a nondescript fashion as I 'knotted' it at the base of my neck.

My mom's hair dressers would surely 'faint' at the sight of me, but who cared anyway? I sure as heck didn't.

Then I suddenly noticed, there was a small boy, an elementary student probably, standing beside Shirokawa-sensei. He was beaming at me. 

I admit, he _is _quite adorable. 

"Tatsuhiko-sama, please meet Haninozuka-sama." Shirokawa-sensei announced formally.

The little boy approached and greeted me as if I had been a lifelong friend. "Hello, Kanna-chan! I'm in your class! Call me Hunny!" He said perkily.

_Oh my God... _I was on the verge of freaking out. Seriously. 

Yes, I agreed to go back to school, but my parents never told me I would be held back in elementary!

And just before the look of doom etch on my face vividly, Shirokawa-sense, bless her, cleared her throat and said, "Haninozuka-sama is in class 3-A. A senior." 

As the information gradually sank in, I felt the palpitations of my heart abate.

"Shall we go to class, Kanna-chan?" He asked.

"Ah—Hai!" I breathed.

XXX

"There is this weird new girl, you say..." Hikaru mumbled, as the rest of the host club gathered in a somewhat, peaceful if not organized meeting.

"I never said Kanna-chan was weird!" Hunny whined.

"Yes, yes, we know, Hunny-sempai. Kanna-chan is gentle." Haruhi placated him softly.

"Tatsuhiko Kanna..." Kyouya murmured and scrawled something on his folder. 

Haruhi sighed and wordlessly handed him a cup of tea.

Kyouya looked up, raised his brow, but nonetheless took it without further comment. Probably thinking, 'is this girl trying to poison me?'

"We must welcome her into the host club!" Tamaki said in a sonorous voice. "She _is _a girl, right?" 

"There's no doubt about it." Kaoru piqued in. "I saw her during lunch, and I must say... she's quite... blending."

The whole club stared at Kaoru.

"I think he meant she had the tendency to fade in with the tapestries..." Hikaru supplied for them.

"That's not true!" Hunny wailed. "She's nice!"

"Yes, we know, sempai, but we cannot hide the fact that she's... unnoticeable." Kaoru said gently.

"But that doesn't mean we won't welcome her!" Tamaki posed gallantly for effect, which earned him blank stares. Here come the mushrooms.

"Tamaki, make sure to grow some truffles for a change..." Kyouya said and sipped his tea. 

Seeing it emptied, Haruhi refilled it once again, receiving a puzzled glance from the shadow king.

They were all simmering with curiosity about the newcomer all except for Kyouya who went to a distance to make a phone call.

After a minute, special delivery came and handed Kyouya a large envelope.

"Neh, neh, Kyouya, nani?" Hunny went to his side.

Kyouya proceeded to rip the side of the envelope, earning a paper cut to his irritation. He hid his wince and took out the papers inside.

"Tatsuhiko Kanna." He read out loud. 

That seemed to have gotten everybody's attention. Even Tamaki was perked. 

"Age seventeen, height 5'7", weight 105lbs., blood type AB positive, hair colour black, eye colour indefinite..." Kyouya trailed off. 

"Okaasan!" Tamaki whined.

"Ah... here we are." Kyouya seemed pleased.

"Tatsuhiko Kanna, amateur painter." 

XXX End of Chapter One XXX

A.N. So how was it? Did you like the first instalment? Did you? Did you? Didn't you?

Oh well... I hope you can review this one...

Please, I'm desperate.


	2. The deal

**Mural in White**

**By: MissaSolemnis**

**A.N. Thank you to those who were kind enough to review me, I really do appreciate it.**

**Now let me go back to my coffee.**

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own OHSHC. Blood sweat and tears spent, I still can't.**

XXX The Deal XXX

How come of all the foods served in the gourmet cafeteria of Ouran, I find that I can't taste anything properly?

I usually love tastes and textures, but now, everything tasted like salt, rice and water? Honestly, was I really that nervous?

Well, there was no reason to be, for the people actually took no notice of me, which was fine but left me infinitely bored and infinitely... empty.

"Kanna-chan! Kanna-chan!" An ecstatic, almost sugar-high voice called out to me.

I turned around, and then narrowed my eyes to adjust to the distance. Hunny was walking along the tall guy I've seen in our class. What was his name? What did Hunny call him?

Ta... Tamaki? No...that was the blond boy who came to our classroom. Ta... Takashi.

Yes, that sounded right.

I stood up from my seat as they approached me.

"Ah, Kanna-chan, don't let us bother you, eat!" Hunny said, hurrying towards me.

"It's okay Hunny-san. I was finished anyway." I tried to smile. Failed again.

Hunny looked doubtfully at my unfinished meal and towards Takashi-san who was also approaching.

"T-Takashi-san..." I stammered.

There was some sort of flick of his eyes that I didn't understand until Hunny laughed delightedly.

"See, Kanna-chan is our friend! She even called you by your first name, Takashi!"Hunny said, all the while hugging me.

I submitted unknowingly.

"Ah! I'm really sorry! I thought that was your surname since that was what Hunny-san called you." I bowed, and made myself a little light headed.

"Mori." He said in a very low voice.

"Huh?"

"He said, call him Mori." Hunny said cheerfully.

I raised my head and looked at him fully. He was the epitome of a modern Japanese samurai. His body looked strong and lean, his hair, the traditional Japanese black, his skin fair but not too pale. And his eyes... they were clear and black, like seeing through a well with the sun shining above it.

"H-hai Mori-san." I bowed and he bowed in return.

"Neh, neh, Kanna-chan, do you want to go to the gardens with us?" Hunny asked.

"Uh... sure." I said uncertainly. It _was _a bit chilly outside, but no matter. The sun would do me good every once in a while.

Hunny kept on talking about many amusing things, and well, I can't help it, I like cute things. I can't help but stare and restrain myself from strangling him. Mori, on the other hand was quite another matter. Yes, tall, handsome and heroic, he was. But... it was hard to come near him. Like a mosquito repellent repelling a... well, a mosquito.

Whatever came into my mind to pick shoes that had soft soles? The tiny pebbles along the way dug into my feet and by the time Hunny decided to stop by a tree, my feet were literally blistered.

"Kanna-chan, are you limping?" Hunny-asked, eyes shining with worry.

"N-no." I lied. It was easier that way. I know by experience how embarrassing it is to have people fuss over you. "So why did you decide to go here?" I asked, changing the topic.

"It's refreshing here." Hunny said simply. I looked at Mori and he nodded.

_Refreshing? More like freezing._

Or was it just me?

It's a good thing the walking warded of the cold somehow. I should do that at home to get warm or something.

"Kanna-chan, I know you're uncomfortable. But there's a reason why I asked you to come." Hunny started, all the while pouting adorably which disarmed me quite a bit.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Well, can you join our club?" Hunny asked imploringly with an overdose of cuteness assaulting me.

"What _is _your club?" I asked Mori.

"Host club." He said shortly.

That low voice again. It sounded as if it came deep from the earth sprouting up like water from a well.

_Drat_. Back to the subject.

"You want me to join the host club?"

Like _host, _host club? With men, entertaining women in... various things...

"Wait... no... I- I'm sorry... no. I can't." I said, to the extent of crossing my arms in front of my chest.

Do I look manly now, that I deserve to be recruited by a host club?

"Well, you'll not _be _a host, exactly." Hunny continued.

I cocked my head. "Then why are you asking me to join?"

"Well...we heard that Kanna-chan was very good in painting." Hunny said, beaming brightly as if the information made his day. "And...

"And?"

Oh dear. I almost regret urging him to continue.

"We want you to do murals for us."

Murals... The very thing my father abhorred was _my _art... Why would these people want them then?

I watched this show on MTV a few months ago when I skimmed the 600 channels of my tv, almost like...

"Am I being punk'd?" I blurted.

The two sincerely looked at me with blank uncomprehending expressions.

"Is that tasty, Kanna-chan?" Hunny broke the silence.

I wanted to laugh hysterically. I also wanted to tear my hair with frustration. Why?

"Why?" I voiced out. I felt my hand automatically come to my cheek like an almost defensive gesture.

"Because it's beautiful, Kanna-chan." Hunny said earnestly.

I don't believe him. I don't think I ever will. The _art _that they mention were dark murals made in utter frustration and defeat that I feel every single day. Surely no one would like to have such abomination hanging around them. Now, having them ask me to do such for them was like asking me to bear my tattered soul for the critical world to see.

"Have you seen any of it, to say it's beautiful?" I know I was rude and harsh, but I also knew that what I was saying was the truth.

"No." Hunny smiled gently, now seeming his age. "But we believe in you."

This is... this is just too much. These people they didn't know what they were talking about. I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted. What, did they really put in faith that easily on someone, or was my art that cheap to be asked of so easily?

But they were rich people, so affronted would be a better word.

"I'm sorry... Excuse me." I turned swiftly and tried to walk away.

Suddenly, a strong, firm hand caught my elbow.

XXX

"It looks like it's not going very well." Kyouya muttered as he watched from the tall French windows of the 3rd music room.

There seemed to be a heated discussion between the three. Well, two, discounting Mori-sempai, who looked like he was just a spectator. An attentive one albeit.

"What are you planning, Kyouya-sempai?" Haruhi appeared beside him, holding a cup of coffee and handing it to him.

"I'm planning an art themed event for the host club. You'll be Van Gogh." He replied curtly and took the cup of coffee.

Haruhi raised her brow, and then shrugged.

The natural host seemed to be more tolerant than before. What was wrong with her? Was she planning to poison them all, bit by bit with these cups of coffee? Or perhaps only him?

He didn't even bother to conceal his calculating stare as she offered him cream and sugar, which he refused.

"Van Gogh? Tamaki-sempai is?"

"Da Vinci." He answered.

"You?"

"Picasso."

"Mori-sempai?"

Kyouya caught a scene. Mori-sempai actually reached out to catch Tatsuhiko Kanna's arm.

"Hmnn... Interesting indeed."

XXX

Hunny threw an imploring look at Mori. But it appeared as though he didn't need any more persuasion for he had automatically reached out and caught Kanna's elbow, effectively stopping her without using too much force.

"Tatsuhiko-san." He said.

Kanna halted unwillingly and turned to face them again.

"I... I'll think about it." Kanna said with a feebly quivering voice.

Well, vague was better than nothing at all right?

XXX

It's been three days since they asked me that absurd request and still, I didn't know what to answer. I almost dreaded going to school for I might be confronted by another meeting with Hunny and Mori-san. But thankfully, they seemed to understand and distanced themselves from me.

"Oujo-sama... You must eat something." Shizuka-san, the housekeeper said, worry lines etched deeply on her elderly face.

I slowly took a sip of weak tea, as I liked it and replied, "I'm already full, Shizuka-san."

"But you haven't been eating anything for almost three days. You scarcely touch your food." She said.

"I'm usually this way." I said with an air of finality and stood up.

I don't know whether the concern they were showing me was for real or for show. But... I think it's better if I didn't know.

The house is very quiet especially during weekends. I once requested Hayes to play classical music on all parts of the house so it won't feel as dreary as it already was. The music only turned off when my parents were here or if I was sick or something.

The morning was warm enough for me to bask in the gardens and play with the barn cat. I firmly put the hat on my head and strolled to where the small brook was located.

Due to the rain yesterday, the path to the brook was all muddy and wet, so I decided to take a short cut.

Not a good idea.

It seemed that the 'small' woods that was entailed in our family's mansion was definitely immense.

I thought the path looked familiar enough... but...

"What should I do now, Neko-san?" I asked the fat orange cat in my arms.

It just looked at me unblinkingly and purred.

"Can you lead me the way?" I asked. And put it down on the ground.

I knew that it was ridiculous to put your faith on a cat, a fat one with no instincts at that, but to follow it when you're in the woods?

Not the best idea I've come to so far.

But heck, I followed it anyways.

I found that I went deeper and deeper into the woods that my feet already hurt from too much walking.

"Neko-san, I guess we should just go back." I scooped up the cat in my arms and turned around.

Suddenly, I heard a swooshing sound. And then it came again.

And again.

I followed the rhythmic sound and the closer I got, the louder and sharper the sound seemed.

About ten meters away, I saw a clearing. I screwed my eyes so I can see clearer (I have a slightly poor eyesight, you see) there appeared to be some straw dummies stuck to the ground in a neat circle and in the middle was a person.

A tall person.

When I got near enough to see clearly, the wind suddenly blew so strong and swift that I was physically thrown back against the tree trunk behind me.

I opened my eyes blearily and saw the shiny point of a samurai sword.

I distinctly heard myself whimper and closed my eyes again tightly.

"Please don't kill me." I said shakily and carefully dropped Neko-chan, away from the 'line of fire'.

As fear coursed through my chest an every muscle in my body persisted to tremble, I heard shifting of the blades and the sound of sheathing.

I blinked and opened my eyes fully. Mori-san was standing in front of me and suddenly bent down to scoop the spitting Neko-san.

"M-Mori-san?" I breathed with relief.

"Gomen." He bowed slightly.

"I-It's fine." I waved my hands even though my knees were obviously trembling.

Still stunned, I was unable to utter another word. I stared at him to the point of rudeness.

"Are you alright?" He inquired quietly.

Snapping from my semi-petrified state, I nodded. Well, I was okay in an unhurt sense but my muscles seemed to have turned into blancmange.

He appeared unconvinced in his usual stoic facade for he had clasped his hand gently around my arm and led me to the opposite direction from whence I came.

"Where are we going?" I asked warily.

"My house." He replied.

I had to stop dead in my tracks.

_His house?_

"I'll have the driver take you home." He looked at me as if he read my mind.

I blushed furiously as we continued walking. As the rocky path became rockier still, my soft-soled shoes (I never learn) were penetrated by every stone I stepped on.

And frankly, it slowed the process of getting to Mori-san's place.

I practically stumbled when I stepped on a slightly jagged rock and it felt as if the Rottweiler at our house decided to sink his teeth into my foot.

Unable to recover from that, I cursed inwardly and rubbed my foot.

Suddenly, strong arms came under my knees and behind my back and I was lifted up high against something warm and firm.

What the he—,

"M-Mori-san... That—isn't – necessary!" I tried to wriggle off.

Goodness gracious, it was _so _embarrassing!

"I'm too heavy, Mori-san... Please put me down." I looked at his stoic face again but he was looking ahead.

I turned to where he was looking and saw that there was some sort of gap on the ground ahead, probably two meters wide.

Don't tell me...

"No—Mori-san! Don--,"

Too late, as I tried to stop him, he already jumped powerfully and we landed on the other edge smoothly and lightly.

My voice didn't even come out properly. I was petrified once again.

What's this place? An obstacle course or something? Why were there too many rocks considering that it was a forest and a cliff for crying out loud? What's next? Avoid flaming arrows?

Mori-san was really strong considering that he managed to jump and him carrying me to boot.

"Not heavy."

He startled me with his voice. This time, I _felt _it as it vibrated through the walls of his chest reminding me of a cello when being played.

"I'm sorry?" I asked then I realized what he said. He was referring to my weight.

Well, I knew that I wasn't really that heavy but I wasn't feather weight either. His being able to carry me accounted to his strength not my weight, thank you very much.

"Not heavy at all." He clarified. Again, the vibration startled me.

I chose silence, since it's what he clearly preferred. And besides, what could I _possibly _say to such person? Hey, you really look good in samurai clothes? No. Freaking. Way.

Then, in my warm dazed state, I realized something. I realized I forgot something.

"Mori-san... I think I forgot my cat." I mumbled, not even sure if my soft voice carried through.

"He's here." He said, and carefully shrugged his other shoulder, the one away from my head.

I craned my neck to see what he meant, only to be met by staring, green feline eyes.

My cat. The barn cat. Neko-san was perched, or to be precise, _draped _oh-so-casually on Mori's shoulder. And quite frankly, it looked at home there.

The little traitor.

Wait.

"Mori-san, how did it stay on place when you jumped?" I asked, awed. I didn't know to which I should express my amazement, the cat or Mori?

"It has claws." He said.

And then, I realized, Neko-san's claws were embedded on Mori's clothes. Snagging on the obviously expensive material.

"Oh! I'm sorry. My cat ruined your clothes! Did he hurt you?" I reached my hands out to the cat and pulled it off his shoulder.

"It's fine." He said listlessly.

All of a sudden, we were facing this looming Japanese mansion.

I'm not talking about the Hollywood-ish, Japanese mansion. I'm talking about 300-year-old Japanese samurai mansion. The one that you'd believe to be present and lived in by nobility in the Tokugawa era.

"How come I never knew of this place?" I murmured to myself.

"You don't leave your house." He explained for me.

Heck, I never had an inkling of an idea that he was my _neighbour_! How much did I pass on life?

In that moment, I suddenly hated my weak body that has imprisoned me to my house.

"Did you know I was your neighbour?" I asked cautiously.

I would have felt better if he said no.

He nodded.

My heart sank. I felt guilty. How come he cared enough to know, whilst I, I who stayed at home all the time, never knew?

I stroked Neko-san and remained silent.

As he strode towards the main gate, I suddenly remembered that he still carried me.

"Uh... Mori-san, you can put me down now, please." I added, for effect.

He complied and gently lowered me to my feet. Wow, he was so tall that when I staggered on my feet I felt so... miniscule.

As we made our way, the gates majestically opened. Standing erect, a man, with the aura of a samurai lord decked in western suit, bowed to us.

I bowed as gracefully as I could, cat and all.

"Takashi-sama, Tatsuhiko-sama." He greeted in a voice that would have done BBC proud.

I flinched inwardly. Even the butler knew me.

"Tea, please." Mori told the man.

"Shall I lead you to the tea room?"

"Excuse me. I'll be back." Mori stalked away, leaving me to follow the butler.

The house was so vast that the _Shinsengumi _could have presided in here with rooms to spare. But the Japanese opulence, splendour, history was there. Imprinted. Lingering. The wood planks on the floor fairly shouted nobility at me.

I need not inspect the other furniture for I was quite sure from the beginning that they were quite savvy with money.

I was left alone in the immense tea room where there was another door opened to view the traditionally lovely Japanese garden. I went out to the garden, of course. How many times would I ever get the chance to come here?

The smell of the garden was so subtle yet at the same time heady. It smelled of summer and autumn. The koi pond was almost as large as the tea room itself. The fishes swam calmly in an infusion of rich golden colours.

The wind suddenly blew hard, flurrying my skirts and my hair and with it carried the scent of bergamot. I turned around swiftly for I felt a presence other than my own.

I felt my face conjure warmth that rarely occurred. The source?

Mori was standing in the tea room in another traditional garb, yet a bit more luxurious that his training clothes. His hair lay a little softer than his previous spiky everyday doo.

There was a tea set in the middle of the room, but I didn't notice. Would anyone else notice if they had THIS to look at?

How could I articulate this in plain language?

He's HOT. No man ever looked better in a yukata than Mori.

Flesh, blood, bone and sinew all together belonged in this kind of standpoint. I could have easily believed that I was in a Samurai era and he was a Samurai lord. Those dark eyes were so compelling to look at that I didn't feel like I had enough strength to break away.

I didn't know how long we've been standing like that but I finally blinked away my reverie before he thought I was a gaping loony.

"Mori-san..." I said, unable to relinquish the breathy quality of my voice. I sounded like a shrill schoolgirl.

"Please, have tea with me." He said calmly, gesturing to the tea set.

I could have easily blurted out 'with pleasure' but then something in my throat got stuck and I was once again speechless. So I settled for nodding and sat on the cushions provided on the floor.

The tea set was sublime. Even the gold leaf designs on each cup betrayed the sense of richness that this clan surely enjoyed.

Dazed as I was, I never did realize that he intended to perform the tea ceremony for me. Imagine that?

I never had anyone else do the tea ceremony for me, except for my teacher who taught me the art itself. Oh yes, I knew I was all clumsy but after a few more years, I grew adept to it.

But oh my, oh my, oh my. This man, performing such a feminine task with ease, dexterity and effortless grace was a sight to behold.

On with the gaping loony role.

I only sputtered back to reality when he pushed the cup of excellently brewed tea to me. I only had to look at the rich colour to know that it was indeed an excellent kind of tea.

I sipped with the most ladylike gesture I could possibly cultivate and found that it wasn't hard at all. Being with a person resembling a samurai, it wasn't even an effort to derive a certain grace that had been bred into my bones.

Yes, I know I don't look it, but believe me, it has been force fed to me like a French duck force fed to cultivate _foie gras. _

I may not be of robust health, but at least I have something to take pride on.

Wait, wait. _What am I saying? _What have I been thinking?

I'm not usually like this. I am just a sickly girl with a matchstick for a backbone!

Is he the reason?

Is his strength so overwhelming that it flowed even to me?

Such a fancy thought.

I realized too late that my fingers were hurting for gripping the cup too hard. Thank goodness for its superior quality that it didn't shatter in my hands.

"Are you alright?" Mori suddenly asked.

I blinked hard and answered, "I'm fine."

He was studying me that I immediately felt uncomfortable. Would he see me for the wimp that I am? Would he be disgusted with the utter contrast that I presented him?

"I- I should be going now, Mori-san." I mumbled, not even sure if he heard me.

"Ah." He said and stood up.

I followed suit, not daring to look at him.

At the front of their house, there was a limo waiting, complete with a chauffeur and another attendant.

Mori opened the door for me.

"Th- thank you." I stammered.

I waited for him to close the door when I slid in, but then, he stuck his head inside and said,

"I'll see you home." He said.

I dumbly nodded and slid farther to give him space. He was so calm. Everything about him radiated calm. Even the veins in his arms and hand radiated calm.

I looked, transfixed on those bold tracery of veins. It was too late when I realized that he was also looking at me, looking at his forearms.

Heat radiated all over my face. It was so intense that I even felt it on my neck and chest.

It was a relief that when we reached my house...erm... mansion and Hayes opened the door for us.

Imagine, a ten minute drive, and we consider ourselves 'closest' neighbours. How many _miles _did 'closest' mean?

"Morinozuka-sama!" Hayes' eyes widened when he saw Mori.

Imagine that. Hayes actually had another reaction other than 'no reaction'.

Morinozuka? _Oh._

Mori nodded to him and said, "I brought Miss Kanna home."

Kanna...

He called me Kanna.

I didn't know why I was so moved by that, even though Hunny called me Kanna all the time.

It seemed that my entire household forgot my given name, that I wasn't used to being called by it.

_But still..._

Neko-san made an irritated sound and plopped from my arms to go back to the barn from whence it came.

"Oujo-sama, we were so worried about you." Hayes said, his butler's voice so difficult to decipher.

_Yeah right... _I scoffed. In my mind of course.

"Please have some tea and cakes ready in the back porch." I said, for all the world sounding like a displaced little girl ordering the Prime Minister of Japan to wipe the table.

Hayes bowed to us and went to do my bidding, thank goodness.

"Would you like to come in, Mori-san?" I asked, eyeing him uncertainly.

He nodded and followed me into the house. Unlike him, I didn't change my clothes, for I had no intention of performing a tea ceremony, being as clumsy as I was.

When we arrived at the porch, it was all set out for us on the French table.

Shizuka-san looked at me with concerned eyes, "I was so worry when I wasn't able to find you, oujo-sama."

"I'm sorry." I murmured and sat on the chair.

Shizuka-san's eyes automatically widened when she saw Mori.

"Morinozuka-sama!"

Again... these people...

"Shizuka-san." He said.

Odd, how did he know our housekeeper's name?

Even Hayes seemed to know him.

_Am I the only one ignorant in this house?_

Shizuka-san left us discreetly and Mori took a seat in front of me.

I served the tea, thankfully not spilling anything on him. When I offered him cake, he shook his head.

"Mori-san, I— that is... you—," I didn't know how to go about it. "I- I'm sorry if I had no idea we're neighbours."

Clumsy, I know. But that's the only thing I can blurt out at the moment.

"It's alright." He answered.

I peered at him uncertainly. He was gazing back calmly at me that I looked down once again. I can't bear to look at him straight. It was like trying to look at the sun.

"I don't really think I'm good enough to paint your murals." I whispered.

Someone like me? Something that I did, not even my own father would take the time to look at them?

Suddenly, something very warm engulfed my hand. When I looked up, Mori-san was holding it and examining it critically.

"Something made by this hand can't be incompetent." He said softly.

I was so transfixed by that, that I forgot to breathe, forgot to blink, and forgot everything but him.

This was just too much. These people... are they toying with me?

I am in so much doubt but in the tiniest corner of my heart, I wanted to believe. I wanted to believe that I really can do it, that someone actually believed that I could.

Gently, I disengaged my hand. He let it go almost instantly.

Should I do it?

For once in my miserable life, should I bet on something? Should I really do it?

I have nothing to lose do I?

With a tremulous smile which failed, I said,

"Alright. I'll do it."

Something flashed on Mori's face. Was that a smile?

"But I have one condition."

XXX

They were gathered in Kyouya's room, the inhabitant of the said room still bundled in thick quilts, sleeping with only his hair peeking out.

"Nah, Kyouya... Let's go somewhere fun!" Tamaki whined.

The twins sat on a corner with Haruhi ready to take cover in case the Shadow King went berserk.

Tamaki went as far as sitting on the side of the bed.

"Oi... Kyouya. Come on, it's nearly noon. Let's get going." He plucked at the quilts. "Why are you so covered with thick blankets anyway?"

Coughing came from within the blankets.

"Kyouya?"

"Kyouya-sempai?" Haruhi stood from where she sat and approached the mass on the bed.

"Voices..." The dark voice from the quilts rasped.

"Voices?" Tamaki repeated.

"Make my head hurt." He said with a sigh. "Out. Now. One. Two..."

The counting didn't have to come to three for the members of the host club to scurry out of the room.

"Fujioka." He rasped again.

Haruhi stopped dead on her tracks, Tamaki and the others proceeded to go out.

"Yes, sempai?"

"Stay."

XXX End of Chapter XXX

**A.N. Hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW ME. Reviews are much appreciated. Thank you!!**

**That's the end of another peculiar chapter. I hope to hear from you! Stay tuned!**


	3. The Gamble

**Mural in white**

**By: MissaSolemnis**

**A/N: Nikki-chan, since you only celebrate your birthday '**_**once**_**' a year (note the emphasis), I've decided to upload another chapter of my long suffering story all in the name of...**

**Well, you.**

**Happy birthday and I hope you'll like this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own OHSHC. Blood, sweat and tears spent, I still can't.**

XXX The Gamble XXX

Had I been a normal, cheeky heroine, I would have said it with more nerve. But seeing that I'm neither normal, cheeky nor a heroine, I settled for hesitant.

"But I have one condition." I said feebly, congratulating myself that I didn't stutter.

He slightly inclined his head to one side, urging me to continue.

"My parents aren't to know about this." I traced the rim of the delicate cup with my finger.

"Yes." He agreed.

"Then—Then I'll do it." I said with resolution.

XXX

_Stay? _

_Me?_

_..._

_Why? _

She approached the bed hesitantly, where the Shadow King was effectively buried by thick quilts, varying from silk to satin, black to white.

The coughing came again, almost startling her.

"Kyouya-sempai, are you alright?" She asked cautiously.

_Cough, cough. _

Slowly, very slowly, she lifted some of the blankets that covered his head. She moved perhaps three out of the way.

When she saw the glimmer of his raven hair, peeking out from the covers, she proceeded to reveal the whole head itself.

Her eyes widened when she saw how pale his face was. Practically, since she was quite sure, he wouldn't remember afterwards, she felt the back of her hand against his cheek.

It was plainly burning!

She straightened to go out of the room and call for Tamaki, or someone in the vicinity for some help, when suddenly, her wrist was caught by an excessively warm hand.

"Fujioka..." Kyouya rasped in his most bedraggled voice, his eyes narrowing with some unknown expression.

"Y-yes?" She asked, arrested by the look on his face.

"I'll cut ten thousand yen from your debt if you stay here and another three if you won't tell that idiot I'm sick." He said in the same rasping voice.

The moment he finished what he had to say, he fell promptly on the bed slept on.

Well...

Haruhi knelt beside the bed and tried to disengage the hand that still held on to her even in sleep. It was still attached to her steadfastly, no matter what she did.

_Hmnn...I wonder if Kyouya-sempai got sick monthly, would my debt disappear faster..._

XXX

There was still about... thirty minutes till three o'clock. I could still back out right? I could still flee back to my room and hide under the bed right?

Wrong.

I resisted the urge to cower under my desk when an identical pair suddenly popped into my classroom, asking for me.

I knew it was suspicious that Mori and Hunny left before me. I knew it.

To my horror, the pair from hell approached me. "Hime-sama..." One of them said. Was it possible for two people to look exactly alike?

"We came to escort you." They chorused.

Escort me? Where?

I noticed my other classmates looking at me as if I contracted some sort of disease. What? Was it so bad to be fetched by someone from the host club?

Well, there was the word 'host' in it, but surely, it isn't that bad... is it?

No, no, no, no, no. Mori was in the host club. Wasn't it some sort of assurance that the club wasn't as... prurient... as its name suggested.

"Your presence is requested at the third floor music room, hime-sama." One of the twins said.

And what is it with them calling me 'princess'? It was honestly revolting!

With all the dignity I can muster, I stood up and nodded.

XXX

"Kyouya-sempai, are you sure you're well enough to attend club activities today?" Haruhi asked the shadow king quietly.

"I'm quite sure, Fujioka-san." Kyouya replied curtly.

"My debt is down by thirteen thousand, right?" She almost smiled at Kyouya's proposition yesterday.

"If you put it that way, yes." He suddenly whipped out a calculator and began clacking rapidly.

Haruhi could almost feel the sweat accumulate on her brow. No, this is not a good thing.

"Yesterday, you broke two La Valle cups and disposed a whole box of specially ordered Hunan brick tea on the floor. The cups are roughly six thousand Yen _each _and the tea is worth... more." He suddenly smiled the scary smile he always wore when he was talking about prospects.

"So instead of my debt going down, it was raised?" She gasped, horrified.

"Naturally." He smiled brightly again that she felt a chill run down her spine.

But the chill didn't originate from fear or horror.

No, not at all.

XXX

As if it wasn't enough to be escorted by two, perfect, identically handsome twins, the moment I stepped into the room, it was like I entered a scene from the _Arabian Nights_.

"Welcome!" Came a chorus of pleasant male voices.

When I looked around, I roughly counted five men, dressed in Egyptian garb, gold cuffs, eyeliner and all.

Mori was there, so easy to spot being the tallest with Hunny perched on his shoulders. The other blond boy, Tamaki was also there wearing his garb with king-like splendour. There was also another black haired boy with glasses, wearing the same theme garb as the others but looked as if he preferred being nondescript.

I noticed one of them was not in costume, a slightly built, brown haired boy that looked about the same age as the twins. There was something...

"Welcome, Kanna-hime." Tamaki knelt in front of me, effectively obliterating my current thought.

He went as far as reaching for my hand and kissed it, regardless of my hesitation. "I'm honoured that you granted our request."

Heat washed though me. Oh no. Not because of the flattery. No.

It was _embarrassing_!

Everybody was looking at me! Goodness!

"Perhaps we should talk to Tatsuhiko-sama in the private sitting room, Tamaki." The black haired boy said, to my relief.

I already liked him the moment I laid eyes on him. He spoke my language. Direct, unobtrusive, practical.

"Yes, of course." Tamaki stood up and led the way.

I followed gladly. The other girls/patrons/fangirls/fanatics whispered and gaped at me. I did my best to ignore them and appeared composed when in truth, my nerves were nearing breakdown with too much exposure to the sun, a.k.a. attention.

I was led to the comfortable sofa facing two winged armchairs.

Tamaki and the black haired boy sat on each chair, looking for all the world like black and white kings. Their colourings were really in contrast with each other, I mused to myself. I would love to have models such as these two. I would have named my painting then as _Alice in Wonderland. _

With a sudden jolt, I realized I was staring. I lowered my head and twisted my hands in my lap.

"Kanna-hime, we asked for a favour." Tamaki said gently.

"Didn't Mori-san tell you I agreed?" I asked, afraid to look up.

"Yes, indeed. We're glad you accepted." The dark haired boy said. "My name is Ootori Kyouya." He supplied the name I didn't know.

"Nice to meet you, Ootori-san." I said. I recognized the name.

My doctor came from the Ootori Allied Medical Association. So this was one of the esteemed Ootori sons. I wonder which one. Hmnn... Judging from the age and my own estimation, probably the third son.

"Please, call me Kyouya."

He looked at me as I looked at him, as if he was sizing me up. Well, it was fair enough, since I was sizing him as well.

Funny how this calculating looking guy doesn't make me flustered like the rest of them.

Him and Mori of course.

Well, about Hunny... who would be flustered by Hunny?

"I agreed to paint murals." I said.

"Yes. Not just any murals, you'll have to make murals on the walls." Kyouya said.

Walls? Not bloody likely. Walls meant rooms. Rooms meant spaces with people. People meant spectators. Spectators meant... bad news.

He probably interpreted my reaction, for he said, "You'll only paint during the free club hours when there are no patrons, if that's what you're worried about."

"You agreed." I tremulously said.

He tilted his head sideways.

"You agreed to not tell my parents about this." I continued.

"Well, it was not I who agreed, technically." He said. I froze. "But since Mori quite adequately represented us at that time, we agree to the terms you came up with."

Even in such ridiculous situation, I stifled a giggle. I just remembered something. I may have suppressed my laughter, but I couldn't possibly hide the quirk of my lips.

"Yes?" Kyouya asked.

"I'm sorry, I just recalled something." I didn't look at him and Tamaki or I might just grin foolishly again.

The movie that produced one of the most cliché lines in history, _all for one, one for all... _What was that movie again? The one with _Leonardo_?

Never mind.

"Do you use creative themes often?" I asked, now genuinely curious. Hunny briefed me about the comings and goings of the host club that I had an inkling of what happened behind the scenes.

"Yes indeed." Tamaki answered in a gallant voice.

"Like this one?" I indicated at their almost absurd costume.

"Yes. Whatever floats our boat." Tamaki smiled proudly at Kyouya.

Kyouya on the other hand, gusted a small sigh and turned to me.

"Do you have something in mind?" He asked me.

"Me? Why?" It was strange. Why would anyone ask me about something I knew little about?

"Well, you paint. You know a great deal about compositions otherwise, I wouldn't have asked you." He stated bluntly.

Goodness, Kyouya indeed knew how to cut to the chase.

"Hmnn..." I looked at my hands. Something I could work on... "All for one, one for all." I muttered to myself, only to fail in stifling laughter.

"Oh, good idea." Kyouya's glasses suddenly flashed. I could almost hear the gears clicking in his head as he elaborated the scheme.

"Huh?" Tamaki blinked.

"Tamaki, you know the three musketeers?" Kyouya asked.

"The candy bar?" Tamaki looked blank.

"No the characters." Kyouya said, exasperated.

"Oh! D'artagnan!" Tamaki clapped his fist into his hand.

"The movie about a man in an iron mask." I piqued in.

"Nice idea. The twins could play the twins." Kyouya scratched something rapidly on his clipboard.

"How about the others?" Tamaki asked.

"We'll work something out." Kyouya murmured as he continued scratching on.

"So you're changing the original 'painters' theme?" He asked.

"We can do that next time."

"What will I paint then?" I asked. I just had to. Hope blossomed into me. Maybe they won't need me after all.

"Whatever floats your boat." Kyouya smiled in what I could swear was a sinister manner.

My heart sank. What could I possibly do for these guys?

"I could paint scenery." I said in defeat.

"Yes, yes..." Kyouya scribbled rapidly again.

"Oh, oh, how about I draw each host a scene of his own? Well, only one for the twins and one for Mori-san and Hunny-san of course." I asked.

Kyouya and Tamaki looked as if they were concentrating on what I said.

"That's a great idea. A sort of station of our very own." Tamaki's face brightened.

"That might work... Instead of using walls we could use large canvases to screen and frame each host..." Kyouya mumbled musingly.

Genius, I say! Genius! That way, I would need to paint in public! I can take the work home if it's in canvas.

"But you still have to paint here in the club, Tatsuhiko-san." Kyouya interrupted my exultation.

My heart fell once more.

"No need to worry, you'll only paint during before or after club activities." He said.

I stood up, feeling as if the meeting has concluded. They also rose to their feet. Gentlemen indeed.

"Oh, what medium do you prefer to use, Tatsuhiko-san? Oils? No the fumes won't be good for you..." Kyouya asked, peering from his glasses.

Oils? Bah! Who would want to paint with oils? It's like, the 21st century.

Don't he even try to dare suggest watercolour.

"Acrylic, Ootori-sama." I answered in my usual reserved voice. Damn, I hate myself.

"Very good. Very good indeed." He said smiling slightly as if I passed some sort of test. "Acrylic it is."

I made my way out of the sitting room back to where the hosting was actually done.

"Kanna-chan! Kanna-chan! Come, sit with us!" Hunny waved frantically at me and beckoned for me to come closer.

Mori sat beside his cousin and handed him a slice of cake.

"Mitsukini." I saw his lips move to form the word and Hunny took the cake with a beam.

I approached them and noticed the other patrons cast furtive glances at me, probably speculating.

There were times when I thought them absurd. They should just look at me and look back at the sparkling creatures that made up the host club to conclude that I posed no threat to them.

Well, the fact that they indulge in a host club would already prove them absurd indeed.

I sat on the proffered seat by Hunny.

"Kanna-chan, would you like some cake?" Hunny asked, offering me a sinfully moist chocolate cake.

I liked light cakes, not the succulent, guilt inducing cake that Hunny was offering me. I liked tea cakes airy, spongy, soft and not too sweet. Entirely too perfect with bitter tea.

"No thank you, Hunny-san." I declined.

Gasps went all around. I swivelled back my head and saw Hunny pouting. It seemed that Hunny was seldom denied when it came to accepting sweets. The other patrons were earnestly glaring at me.

I wanted to shrink from their sight.

What to do, what to do?

"B-but I would like a slice of the strawberry chiffon." I stammered.

"Ah! Yes! I see, you don't like heavy cakes!" Hunny deducted.

My, he was good with this kind of thing!

"You're like Takashi, you prefer sponge cakes!" He clasped his hands together.

_Takashi_ on the other hand, gave me a slice of the chiffon. I felt the glares on me again. The shiver started down my spine up to my scalp. Totally bad vibes.

Was it so bad to be attended by this particular group of men? _They _paid to be attended, did they not?

Realization stuck me.

Yeah, they _paid. _

I _didn't. _

I was _asked _to be here.

Now, why did I feel some sort of unholy glee bubble up inside of me?

"Kanna-chan, taste it, taste it!" Hunny urged me.

I looked down at the pink confection topped with a ripe strawberry. Cautiously, I took a small bite from my fork.

It tasted remarkably good for something doused in pink food colour. "It's good. Not too sweet."

"I'm glad you liked it, Kanna-hime." Tamaki suddenly appeared beside me.

Goodness, if I wasn't holding on to the platter, it would have undoubtedly decorated the lovely carpet.

"Kyouya especially ordered those cakes from the best pastry chefs in Japan." Tamaki endorsed.

"He sometimes even orders from France and Italy." Hunny added.

Wow... Too... uhm... extravagant?

Well, I never thought to order _foreign _cakes; I just eat what cook made for me. Or sometimes ask Shizuka-san to make something for me.

"Wait, wait. France and Italy? How about English cakes?" I asked.

"Cakes from England are rubbish, if we may say so ourselves." The twins suddenly appeared within the conversation circle, twined together like ivy, dressed in costume.

**(A/N: I meant no offense to the English, dear readers. Just something to poke fun at. You know, when the French say that the English can't cook? XD No offense.)**

I took another bite of my cake and thought about what I just heard.

Come to think of it, there was no _English Cuisine. _Italian and French, yes. Heck, even the Japanese had Japanese cuisine.

Well, there was probably an English cuisine, but not often used that it eventually faded. Well, who would want to eat a dish called 'spotted dick'?

I'm not here to talk about culture, dammit.

When I finished the cake, well, half finished since I left some of the icing on the platter (too much sweets give me migraine), I stood up.

"I'll go home now. Hunny-san, Mori-san." I bowed to them. "Hitachin-sama, Suoh-san." I also did the same.

I didn't see Kyouya so I didn't bother.

The other brown haired boy wasn't in sight and I didn't know his name, so why bother?

"Ah, Kanna-chan, you can't go home alone!" Hunny held up his fork.

I blinked. "My butler and driver will escort me home, Hunny-san." I said, feeling the glares once again fixated on my back.

"That won't do! Takashi, can you take Kanna-chan home?" Hunny gazed imploringly at Mori.

Gasps came from the patrons. The negative feeling intensified.

"Ah." Mori agreed. I felt my heart sink. I didn't go to school to gather enemies!

"I would have come, Kanna-chan, but I slept yesterday, so I'm making up for the club time. And besides, Takashi's house is closer to yours. Mine is five miles farther."

Hunny was also my neighbour? And they knew even though I didn't?

"Shall we go?" Mori asked very quietly that I almost didn't hear.

"Ah, yes..." I said a little breathlessly, feeling the prickles on my scalp as the jealous patrons undoubtedly singed the back of my head with their glares.

XXX

Earlier, when Tamaki and the others joined the hubbub surrounding Tatsuhiko-san, she saw Kyouya discreetly slip back into the private sitting room.

Suspicious, when her patron's time finished, she followed to the said room. There, she found Kyouya leaning back against the chaise lounge, his face drawn and pale.

"Kyouya-sempai?" She uncharacteristically whispered.

He didn't respond so she went closer until she was standing before him.

"Kyouya-sempai?" She repeated, a little more loudly.

Was he sleeping? Yes, his eyes were closed, but it was not like him to be like this while club activities were ongoing.

Did he feel sick?

Slowly, so as not to be looming over him, she knelt and hesitantly touched his face. It was almost as hot as the day before.

But that was not what urged her to let her hand linger. Fascinating. That was how she would describe the way his soft skin felt on her sensitive fingers.

It was so silky that it hardly seemed fair that he was a guy. And those lashes. Kyouya seemed to have yards of them. Miles of them.

Her hand drifted down to his cheek, to his lips.

If his skin was silky, his lips were silkier a thousand fold.

And so warm.

She looked up just in time to see his eyes flutter open. She snatched her hand away, but what he did next startled her. He clasped her hand and brought it to his cheek again.

XXX

We walked in silence, as usual. Well for one thing, I'm far too mortified to think of something clever to say.

Mori also didn't exert effort into conversation, so we kept on walking. He just glanced at me from time to time and opened doors when there was a need to.

To my relief, for I was afraid I was hyperventilating, we reached the large driveway where Hayes was waiting for me.

"Ojou-sama. Morinozuka-sama." Hayes bowed respectfully at us, which kind of puzzled me. Why all the respect?

"I'll accompany Miss Kanna to her house." Mori said.

"Of course." Hayes replied.

Wow. That was easy. Hayes didn't even hesitate. Well, of course he was a superior butler, and butlers even at their worst weren't inclined to react. But really, I expected some sort of... resistance, to say the least.

When we got in the car, he just sat there wordlessly and I sidled beside him.

Goodness, was anyone ever allowed to smell that good?

He didn't smell like cologne at all! He smelled like ivory soap, for crying out loud.

There should have been cologne made from this scent. It would be called 'Eau de Mori'. The world would be a much better place with 'Mori' scented men.

_OH MY GOSH. _

What the hell am I thinking? Why are my hormones going rampant? Well, it was entirely Mori's fault for emitting such pheromones.

I leaned back exhaustedly against the seat and closed my eyes.

"Are you alright?" Mori's deep voice suddenly shattered my calm once again.

"Y-yes... Just a little tired." I snapped my eyes open, flustered.

"You should rest once you get home." He said calmly.

"Well, I'm not _that _tired." I said in a small voice. The statement came from the selfish, irrational and delusional side of me that wanted Mori to stay over for dinner. Not that I would be able to eat much anyway since eating was not my forte.

Finally, after that tension filled (for me) ride, Mori got out of the limo and helped me out.

He did have rather nice, large hands. When he took my own, they disappeared completely under his long, slender fingers.

Miraculously, due to the lack of haemoglobin in the blood, or the lack of blood altogether, I don't blush. Yes, despite my 'unfortunate' deficiency of pigment, I'm rather glad that I don't colour easily.

"Ojou-sama, dinner is ready." Shizuka-san said unobtrusively.

If I were given to such exuberance, I would have kissed Shizuka-san, but I settled for smiling.

"Mori-san, would you like to join me?" I asked demurely.

I didn't even expect him to agree, so when he graciously inclined his head, my heart did this crazy... clichéd 'back flip'.

It was so weird eating gently braised _foie gras _drizzled lightly with delicate almond truffle sauce while Mori was at the other the end of the table.

But for some reason, I'm not getting the vibes that Mori likes what he was eating at the moment.

"Hayes, can you please change our course?" I asked quietly when Hayes approached me.

"Certainly, miss."

Mori didn't even blink when the courses were suddenly changed into traditional Japanese food, though I noticed that he ate more vigour now that he was eating something he was used to.

"I'm sorry about the western cuisine, Mori-san. If I knew you preferred Japanese, I would have asked them to make it immediately." I mumbled apologetically.

"No problem. I was the one who came on short notice anyway." He said.

Will you look at that? He actually spoke normally.

Well, it's not like he spoke mermish or anything. He spoke like a normal teenager.

"So you do like Japanese than Western dishes." I didn't notice that a small, semi-permanent smile formed atrociously on my face.

I wasn't used to smiling much so it felt as if the muscles of my face were pulled by piano wires instead of nerves.

And then I noticed.

Was that a smile on his face?

It was there only a split second that I wasn't sure if I saw right. Maybe it was just a trick of the light.

"Preferably." He answered and put another sushi in his mouth. Delicately.

His manners were that of a traditional Japanese woman. Or a high samurai.

Even the way he held his chopsticks was enviable. Like holding a calligraphy brush.

So there, we occasionally talked, when my nerves weren't racked enough for me to answer 'un-manically'. Not that he asked.

I wanted to talk to him. There were many things going inside my mind, but I couldn't muster the courage to actually bring them up.

Then he broke the silence.

"I'm glad you're painting for the club." He said.

"I-I'm glad to do it." I stammered.

_Are you crazy? _A while ago, I was hell bent on refusing their offer. How come when Mori was the one who asked, I daren't refuse?

I could feel this as a bad premonition.

After dinner, he formally said his goodbyes to me and called his own chauffeur to take him home.

There was something fishy about the staff in my house. How come their eyes were glinting secretively? They thought I wouldn't notice? I drew people for a hobby! How can I not know?

But the question is, why?

My heart stopped, _did they poison the food?_

I cut off my mistrustful thoughts, surely if they planned to poison us, we'd be dead by now. Or dying.

I never before saw them move that way around me. Like sneaky cats, with matching cat-in-the-cream-pot invisible grins.

Very fishy indeed.

XXX

When I changed into my nightgown, for I was inordinately tired indeed, I lay in bed for a while, unable to sleep.

How come I'm doing things I never dared to do before? Like painting for the club?

Inviting someone for dinner.

Why was it that when it came to Mori, I did things I normally wouldn't?

Could it be that I...

_Like him?_

Nah, that's not possible. I never knew how it was to properly like a person anyway.

XXX

In all her years in the Tatsuhiko Manor, Shizuka had never seen Miss Kanna smile like she did last night.

Although Miss Kanna did have a naturally sunny disposition, she wasn't inclined to smiling much.

She was a bit envious though, because none of them had been able to make her smile such smile of genuine joy. It was all thanks to Young Master Takashi.

He did grow to such a promising young man. When he was just a boy, he was sickly, but so full of steely determination that one could barely notice that he was unwell at all.

After many years, he grew to such a strapping young lad.

She could tell that Hayes was glad as well. He didn't particularly like taking away the things that Miss Kanna enjoyed, but he had to follow orders or he would be discharged. If he were discharged, who would keep an eye on Miss Kanna like he did?

She understood his sentiments completely even though he didn't say them out loud.

They all loved Miss Kanna in all her quietness. They loved her dearly, so to see her smile, even if it wasn't because of them, they would happily give way just to see her smile once more.

It's a good thing that Takashi-sama would be coming here on a regular basis.

They did a good match.

XXX End of Chapter XXX

**A/N: So, did you like it? Did you hate it? Please review me.**

**Someone asked me if the romance stuff was going a bit too fast. There's a reason to that and you'll know soon enough. **

**OMG, that's actually a spoiler, I just gave out.**

**I know it's a month and a half late, Nikki-chan, but I hope you like it. As for the other readers, thank you for your support! **


End file.
